


Moments In Time

by Jump4Life



Category: The Phantom Stallion Series - Terri Farley
Genre: College, Cowgirl, F/M, Friendship, Long Distance Relationship, Romance, cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jump4Life/pseuds/Jump4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random drabbles that are oriented around Sam and Jake. Most are set after the series ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have problems writing actual stories, and instead I write just snippets or moments between the two characters. I hope you enjoy them. Most are pretty random.

Track Jersey:

Watching Sam sift through his dresser after she had barged into his room was comical. She bit her bottom lip in concentration as she pulled all of his shirts out in search of a particular one. He didn't know what she was looking for, but he had often let her borrow a shirt after she had spilled something on hers or he had thrown her into a water trough. Neither case was the situation as she looked now simply because she wanted something and knew the silent cowboy would let her take it. Cleaning up after her would be annoying with the way she was tossing his clothes around, but he loved the girl to much to really care.

He knew the moment that she found her target as the flying clothes ceased and her eyes lit up with a smile. In her hands was his track jersey that had his last name on the back. He didn't necessarily cherish it now that he had graduated high school, but it was definitely important to him.

"I'm taking this" she stated, leaving no room for argument. He nodded his head in response telling her it was ok. As she was exiting his room to head home she gave him a short but sweet kiss.

Later that night at the bonfire he spotted her auburn hair in the crowd and made his way to her. When he finally reached her, his eyes took in the way his jersey fit her slim frame. It went down to her mid-thigh and was very loose, showing the tank top she had on underneath. The best part was seeing J. Ely on the back, labeling her as his for the world to see. He knew he would never get the jersey back from her, and he didn't want to. Sam had done what he was to shy to do and told the world she was his because that's what she wanted. She was proud and glad that they were finally together and Jake couldn't help but feel his heart swell a little more.

Taking A Chance:

The petite redhead curled up in his lap gave a contented sigh as he held her closer to him. He knew she would be asleep in minutes, but he didn't mind. Even if his brothers walked in and saw them he wouldn't budge. Jake wasn't big on showing affection in public, but when they were given moments alone like this one enjoying a movie, he would happily pull Sam onto his lap and hold her close. He was content with her safely in his arms and if it had been anybody else, he knew he would not be so bold. Sam was extra special to him, and worth taking a chance on. She was truly his one and only. Despite his lack of PDA he would suffer through the teasing as his brothers walked in on their private moments simply because he couldn't bare to wake the beautiful girl as she slept peacefully against his chest. He longed for the days where they could do this in their own home whenever they wanted without planning or being interrupted by siblings.

Campus:

Walking around the big campus made him feel lonely now, and it was so natural after two years that he had forgotten what being in crowded hallways felt like. He missed the days of walking through those halls between classes looking for the auburn haired girl. Skimming the crowd of people just to make sure she was ok and staying out of trouble. Rarely did he acknowledge her during those times despite wanting to. The teasing from his friends and reserved nature in the crowd had kept him from following through on those urges.

Misery:

She hoped he was enjoying college, but a part of her wanted him to be as miserable as her. His absence had been greatly noticed by her and she longed to hear his deep voice call her brat. All she wanted was for her cowboy to come and take her away

Photos:

Looking at the photos she was developing made her smile. The couple sitting on the two horses smiling at each other looked undeniably happy. They looked even more so in the next photo where her son had the red head wrapped up in his arms as he pulled her back to his chest and leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder. She was laughing and he had a rare goofy grin across his face. The proud mother was glad that the two were finally together even as she looked at a photo with the girl slung over the boys shoulder angrily beating his back after they had been in an argument.

The last picture was not as happy as the others. The couple clung to each other as the girl had tears running down her face. In the background was the boys truck packed with all the things he would need in his college dorm room. The sadness between them as they said goodbye for a couple of weeks was obvious in the picture. Maxine hoped that all of them, including their goodbye, would help cheer up the depressed girl who longed for her best friend to return home.


	2. Drabble Set 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also being posted on Fanfiction. I tend to get more feedback on that website so it has been updated more than this site has. But now that I have started getting feedback here, I will try to also post on here as often as I do Fanfiction. However, that is really not as often as I would like do to how busy school keeps me and, as much as I hate admitting it, lazeness in the small amount of free time I get.

Whispered Words

With one touch of his lips to hers and her whispering those three little words that held so much meaning, he knew that losing her again would surely kill him.

Nothing Matters

Sam knew that with Jake by her side nothing else mattered. All of the bad things that plagued their past and all the heartache could be forgotten, because now she had her cowboy by her side.

Three Words

He may have been a silent cowboy, but after he said those three words for the first time he never missed an opportunity to tell her again. The first time he told her he had been so nervous he was shaking in his boots. Now it was second nature to tell her he loved her. Not only did he say it as he was leaving, but also when he took her out on a ride, or when she would get another one of her crazy ideas. His favorite time to tell her was the stolen moments in her father's barn when he would sneak up on her cleaning stalls and he was taking a break between tasks her dad had assigned him that day. She would start out mad that he had snuck up on her again, then he would call her brat in a quiet tone before pulling her into his arms. He would feel her relax before leaning into him and that's when he would whisper the words into her hair. After years of listening to his quiet soft voice she was attuned to him and would hear the muffled whisper that caused her to smile into his chest and lean a little closer into him. Her favorite moments were when they would be sitting near the river as the sun was setting. Nothing would be said between the two but Jake would look at her and after a moment his face would soften and open up for her to see all that he was feeling. Before he would even say the words she knew how he felt. Yet the sincerity and emotion in his voice as he said them took her breathe away every time. It didn't' take a genius to see that Sam caused Jake to open up around her during these moments. He never said much, but if those three words were all he ever said to Sam, she would be happy.

Feelings

It amazed Sam the feelings that burst through her when Jake simply asked her if she wanted any of his fries, especially after he had asked others standing around them before her. It was silly that the simple question had made her feel like she was floating. He cared enough to ask her instead of ignoring her. What was even crazier was the urge she had in the following minutes to hug him. He was lazily leaning against the horse trailer, propped up on a tire, eating his burger. It was nothing unusual. But her wanting to step closer beside him, sling an arm around his waist and snuggle into his side was. She imagined it would be comfortable and warm to have her head laid against his chest as his arm wrapped around her and kept her there. However, Sam would never know because no matter how bad she wanted to she could not act upon these urges. Jake was only her best friend and doing such a thing would be inappropriate. And even if it wasn't, Jake was not one for physical affection.

Little Things

There were many things that made Sam's day just a little bit better. Talking to Jen, riding out along the Playa, and sealing a few sacred moments with the Phantom were just a few. Later on in her high school career stolen kisses from Jake or some of the sweet nothings he would sometimes whisper into her ear were also added to the list. But nothing had compared to hearing Jake tell her how proud he was of her after she had finished the long hard struggle and graduated high school. Having his seal of approval caused a different sort of happiness to spread throughout her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about them in the comments. I'm open to ideas/suggestions as well. Please no flames, only constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed them!  
> ~Jump4Life


End file.
